Barrett M98 MCM
By UV00 The Barrett M98 MCM (Multi-Caliber Module) is a family of bullpup bolt-action sniper rifles derived from the Barrett M98B sniper rifle. Currently, a limited number have seen service with some units of the United States Army and some units of the Canadian Armed Forces. The Armed Forces of the Republic of Kazakhstan have also expressed interest in procuring the weapon system. As the name suggests, this weapon system is being offered in various calibers to suit the requirements of various nations. Overview Having designed the successful Barrett M98B sniper rifle, Barrett Firearms Manufacturing decided to take another step towards achieving the most out of their weapon design. With compactness and modularity in mind, not to mention meeting the requirements of armed forces worldwide, the engineers at the Barrett Firearms Manufacturing took the M98B and revamped the design by turning the receiver into the bullpup configuration, similar to the Barrett M95. Design Aside from the change to the bullpup configuration, the most significant changes made to the M98 MCM design were the cartridges usable on this system. Acknowledging the demands for commonality by most armed forces worldwide, the engineers decided to make the M98 MCM available in multiple cartridges, hence the name of the design, MCM (Multi-Caliber Module). Currently, three commonly used cartridges are being offered; .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO), 7.62x51mm NATO, and 7.62x54mmR. Adding to the already compact bullpup design, the system can also be broken down into several parts to increase mobility. Features All of the M98 MCM weapon systems feature the similar systems to the M98B. All systems utilise the bolt-action operation. The barrels are equipped with a recoil compensator or a flash hider to reduce recoil/muzzle flash and maintain accuracy. However, owing to the bullpup design, the barrel lengths have been significantly reduced (aside from the .50 variant), while still mainaining a high degree of accuracy. Also, all systems are made from heat resistant, high-impact polymer material to increase durability, while maintaining a manageable weight. Variants M98 MCM .50 *Weight: 11.02 Ibs (5 kg) *Length: 45 in. (1.143 m) *Barrel length: 23 in. (0.584 m) *Cartridge: .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) *Operation: Bolt-action *Muzzle velocity: 3,000 ft (914.4 m) *Effective range: 1,750 yd (1600m) *Feed system: 10-round magazine (Modified and patterned after the CheyTac M200 Intervention) *Sights: Telescopic sights (e.g. 8x, 16x), rail mounted *Attachments: RIS, Picattiny rail (for mounting scope, LAM Aiming Module), bipod *User(s): United States Army, Canadian Army M98 MCM NATO *Weight: 10.9 Ibs (4.95 kg) *Length: 35 in. (0.89 m) * Barrel length: 13 in. (0.33 m) *Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO *Operation: Bolt-action *Muzzle velocity: 2,750 ft (838.2 m) *Effective range: 1,500 yd (1371.6 m) *Feed system: 10-round magazine (Modified and patterned after the M14); plans are being drafted to come up with a 10-round STANAG-compatible magazine *Sights: Telescopic sights (e.g. 8x, 16x), rail mounted *Attachments: RIS, Picatinny rail (for mounting scope, LAM Aiming Module), bipod *User(s): United States Army, Joint Task Force 2 M98 MCM R *Weight: 10.7 Ibs (4.85 kg) *Length: 35 in. (0.89 m) *Barrel length: 13 in. (0.33 m) * Cartridge: 7.62x54mmR *Operation: Bolt-action *Muzzle velocity: 2,750 ft (838.2 m) *Effective range: 1,500 yd (1371.6 m) *Feed system: 10-round magazine (Modified and patterned after the Dragunov SVD) *Sights: Telescopic sights (e.g. 8x, 16x), rail mounted *Attachments: RIS, Picatinny rail (for mounting scope, LAM Aiming Module), bipod *User(s): Kazakh Ground Forces (future) Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle